The present invention relates generally to hanging organizers, storage compartments, shoe racks and the like, and particularly, hanging organizers that are typically configured to be hung from a door or closet rod or mounted to a wall. The hanging organizers commonly known in the art include a rigid frame component provided near the top of the organizer to provide structural support for the organizer and allow the organizer to be hung from the door or other mounting structure. This rigid frame component extends across the entire length of the organizer in order to keep the organizer from becoming deformed while hanging.
One disadvantage of the known prior art designs or hanging organizers is that the rigid frame component limits the ability to fold and store the hanging organizer when not in use. It also limits the ability to efficiently and economically package and ship the hanging organizer due to the fact that the packaging footprint is restricted by the length of the rigid frame component. Accordingly, a need exists for a hanging organizer with a rigid frame component that provides strong support to the organizer when being hung from a door or other object while still allowing for the organizer to be efficiently folded for storage and packaging.
The present invention meets this need.